The Prince and the Tree of Life
by TavCa JoTuc
Summary: Proteus has become King, and summoned Sinbad and Marina home to name him the new Prince of Syracuse. Proteus also stumbles on a black market where slavery is still being sanctioned in the Syracuse underground by saving Sera, a girl who bears a striking resemblance to Sinbad. Little does he know, she has her own reasons for being in Syracuse. SB/M; P/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I neither own nor profit from Sinbad, nor have any rights to characters or places.

Disclaimer 2 : First Sinbad fanfic, would very much appreciate honest opinions (constructive criticism!)

Proteus looked out at the ocean from the docks of Syracuse. The air was heavy with the salty sea smell, and the wind was warm on his face. He could hear the familiar sounds of the market bustling behind him. The streets had been in an uproar since the announcement of Sinbad's return. After returning the Book of Peace, Sinbad had been appointed Prince of Syracuse, after himself, of course.

A knowing grin crossed his face. Marina had been very clear in her recent letters that if he knew, there was no way that Sinbad would return. He watched the Chimera slowly emerge from the horizon, and knew that the ship would dock later in the evening. He stroked his chin as he imagined what tale she had woven to convince the pirate-gone-hero to return to Syracuse.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his attendant and guard, Miso [Mee-soh].

"Your highness, we should be returning. You must still dress for the arrival party." Proteus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"All in a days work." he muttered under his breath, and turned away from the water. "As you say Miso, there is much to be done."

He walked through the familiar streets and alleys, with Miso a step behind him.

"Get off me!" Proteus turned quickly at the sound of a feminine voice, and saw the source of it fighting off two men who were trying to gag her. Her hands had already been tied behind her back, but that wasn't stopping her from kicking at her attackers. "I swear by all the gods below you will regret this!"

Proteus rushed over, and pulled the shoulder of the man in front of her to the side, and smashing his fist into the attackers face. He fell to the ground in a slump. Drawing his sword, he turned on the second, who held her hands behind him.

"Release her." he said firmly, pointing the sword at him. The man threw the woman at him and ducked down the alley. Proteus caught her in his free arm, and turned to Miso. "Set the guards after him." he said, sheathing the weapon. He moved quickly to unbind her hands, and the moment they were free, he was spun around with her at his back with a dagger at his neck.

"If you think you'll be getting anything from me, you are highly mistaken." she growled. "I'll be no one's servant or slave, and I-"

She was cut off by Proteus grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm behind her. He squeezed hard, forcing the blade to drop.

"Now isn't that some thanks, Miso. I trouble myself for a stranger and find my life threatened." That moment, a set of four guards marched up. "Two of you take this man, the other two find the man who escaped. He went that way." Proteus said, nodding his head in the right direction. The guard did as told, moving down the alley after the man.

"The sentence for threatening the king of Syracuse is death, your highness. How shall you judge her?" Miso asked.

The woman turned as much as she could, and looked up at him. He had dressed down to blend in with his people, but now that she could clearly see him, there was no mistaking that he was royalty. He pushed her forward, and swept down to grab her dagger. The blade was curved and thin, almost identical to the one Sinbad carried. The woman looked at her only avenue for escape, and Miso moved into it, crossing his arms.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her. She continued rubbing her wrists, and set her sights at her dagger.

"I've had it as long as I can remember. Why?"

"It looks like one I've seen before." He looked at her, and the sight sunk in. Despite being hostile and having threatened his life, the woman was as beautiful as Mirena, but with a wilder edge. Dark brown hair fell down her back in a braid, and her skin was darker and tanned. Her light blue eyes met his, and she immediately looked away. "Here." She looked back at him, and he tossed her her dagger, hilt first, which she caught.

"Sire…" Miso started, but Proteus held up a hand to silence him.

"I can't say I wouldn't threaten anyone regardless of rank had I been in her position moments ago. She goes free." he said, unable to look away from her. She was still frightened, but having the dagger in her hand again had visibly calmed her. "What is your name, woman?"

"Sera." Her clothes caught his attention, the red dyes also reminding him of Sinbad's usual apparel.

"You're not from here are you, Sera?"

"No."

"May we escort you to wherever you're staying? I want to make sure you get there safely."

"Even if I had somewhere to go here, the answer is no. Look, if you're not going to punish me, then let me go." Proteus raised an eyebrow, and then pieces started coming together.

"You were brought here to be sold." he concluded.

"Very good sire." she said sarcastically. He looked past her at Miso.

"Bring her with us. She'll stay at the palace until we find her arrangements." Miso took her arm gently, but found himself thrown off.

"What?!" she exclaimed. To her frustration, Proteus ignored her outburst and left her unanswered.

"Go." Miso said to her sharply, urging her to follow Proteus, who had already taken back up the route to the palace. Having no choice but to follow, Sera started walking after him.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Sera brushed her hair out of her face. Miso had left her with instructions to clean up and await himself or King Proteus. Her eyes wandered around, taking in the detailed architecture and soft blue hues of the room. There were several floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with leather-bound books, a desk, a large bed with a wide chest at its base, and a set of double doors that opened out to a balcony.

As she walked to the doors, her boots clicked against the marble floor. Gently, she pushed down on the silver handle and ventured outside. Her breath caught in her throat. The view was incredible; the entire city of Syracuse lay at her feet. She could easily see past the docks and out to the ocean. The sun was setting in the horizon, splaying pastel colors of the rainbow across the sky.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" A sultry voice said from behind her. Sera turned quickly, and found herself face to face with Eris. The goddess was watching her intently, a knowing smile on her face. She cocked her head to the side. "You've really done well, I didn't think you were a good enough liar."

She waited for a response from her mortal companion, but when there was none, she rolled her eyes. "Oh come now Sera, it really was a lovely performance. Let's just see if you can keep it up long enough to get the tree."

"Remember your promise, Eris. I steal the tree for you, and you bring him back." The smile disappeared from the goddess' lips and was replaced with a pout and an annoyed sigh.

"You know, for having never known that pesky brother of yours, you two sure do think alike."

"What does that mean? You know Sinbad?" Sera asked, suddenly curious. She didn't know anything of the brother her father had told her about. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had raised her. They acted as the highest ranked slaves in the House of Galinas.

Sinbad had been the only other family her father had spoken of. The brother that her father had smuggled to safety long before her own birth. Well, safety being an orphanage, but as her father had put it, they wanted him to be free of the bonds of slavery. He told her that he would have done the same for her, had her mother not died.

Sera had become the object of the mistress' grief for the loss of her mother. A slave she had been, but Illithia had also been her most trusted confidant and friend. At least, that was how her father had described it. Her mother's loss had been felt, and showed in the cruelty that had later blossomed from Lady Avana Galinas.

"Let's just say that his motivations behind our meeting were far less honorable than your own." Eris said, her form beginning to fade. "Remember Sera, when the sun sets in 7 days, the deal is void."

Sera turned from the fading goddess, not bothering to reply. Her mind drifted elsewhere.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sera held a glass pitcher in her hands as she walked, holding her head up high and keeping her gaze level. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and she tried to keep her breathing normal. Two paces behind her to her right, was her father, following her steps into the gardens to the stream. Her mistress preferred the fresh water for rinsing her face every evening, so their trip had raised no suspicion so far.

Tonight though, tonight would be different. A house party had been organized by Lady Galinas. It was going to be extraordinary, with feasts of exotic flavors, opiums, and wines. The slaves in the house were to wear masks, as were the guests, that covered the entire face. The intention, was that the slaves were to be given for whatever pleasures their takers desired. Her father had overheard that one of the house's closest friends had specifically requested that Sera be his, and only his, to do with what he would. It was then that he knew, he had to get her to freedom.

Sera began to sing lightly, to ease her nerves. She had a beautiful voice, one that had been very often praised and demanded by her house as a display of their servant's skills. As her father had told her, she saw a small skid hidden under the overhang of bushes on the stream. It had been so hard not to look back, but she did what he had told her to. She knelt by the stream, and grabbed the rope that lay in the water, and started pulling it slowly, freeing the skid. As the skid approached, she heard a cry of alarm. Her father was there immediately in the water, holding the boat steady while she climbed in.

"Get in!" she said, urging him to do as she said. His eyes though, were on the path that led into the garden, and he saw the guards rushing through. He had felt them watching, even when Sera had not. He pulled the boat away from the shallows, and into the quickly flowing water. "No!"

An arrow had pierced his shoulder, then his back, through to his chest. He looked up at her, told her that he loved her dearly, and shoved the boat off. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the guards pick up his body, and drive a sword through his stomach.

It was then that she swore she would not rest until she found her family.

Months passed, and her inquiries had caught the attention of Eris, of a girl looking for the legendary Sinbad. Sera had all but given up her search, as every Sinbad that she had met had his own story, or living parents. She mused that he had either adopted a new name or had already passed on. Eris, not having much restraint for redirecting fate, had disguised herself as a young, beautiful oracle, who placed a summons out for Sera. Her servants found Sera, and brought her forth.

"Sera, daughter of Armos and Illithia. You seek Sinbad, son of the same." she said, in a smooth voice. "Seek out the temple of Eris, it is there you will find answers that you seek."

Sera had done so, and indeed knelt before the carving likeness of the goddess. To her amazement though, as she did so, the heavy stone doors swung shut, and her surroundings melted away until all that remained was herself and the statue. Hands pushed out from the inside of it, splitting the stone into two, and a beautiful woman with long, flowing dark hair and yellow eyes emerged. A plum colored gown hugged her curves and flowed into a mist at her feet, forming no true end.

"Eris, Goddess of Chaos?"

"Tell me, who else would be here in my temple?" The goddess replied smugly. She hovered around Sera, looking her over. "You have a feeling of fate about you, Sera. What is it you seek from me?"

"I want to find my family, a lost brother." she replied.

"Do you want a lost brother, that you've never known," Eris mused aloud, raising an eyebrow. "or do you want your father?" Sera's eyes widened.

"But he's dead."

"Oh, how cute. You think that mortal life and death are permanent. I suppose I should educate you." Her body lifted into the air, and she crossed her arms, then spread them like wings. Within the folds of the long gown, Sera saw the form of a crystal willow tree, with leaves of silver and blue cascaded around its trunk. "This, Sera, is the tree of life. Each leaf has the power of restoring one life; no more, and no less. Bring me the tree, and I will bring back your father." The image changed, and showed her fathers face.

"Why do I have to get it for you? Can't you just use magic?"

The image disappeared and Eris vanished and reappeared in front of her, and she looked at her nails on one hand. "Let's just say, that there are rules and limitations to even my own powers. But if you do this for me, I give you my word as a goddess, that I will bring your father back. Do we have a deal?" She said, extending her hand.

Sera gripped her wrist, and the goddess's hand closed around her own. Light shot down her arm and into Sera's, and when the goddess withdrew, there was a soft yellow compass lit in her skin. She also felt the weight of something in her hand that hadn't been there. It was a dagger, thin and curved with a beautiful gold handle, and a blue sapphire embedded in the hilt.

"When you hold this dagger in this hand, you will see the compass, which will lead you to the tree of life. You have seven days to procure this for me, or the deal is off." Sera was still looking at the compass on her arm when Eris snapped, and took her attention. "Oh and there is just one more thing… You will have to kill Proteus, King of Syracuse."

"Kill? I can't kill anyone!"

"You can't get something for nothing Sera, you of all people should know that. Your father will live, because Proteus will die."

"Why does it have to be him?"

"You're asking questions above your station Sera. You will kill Proteus, if you want to see your father again. But, you cannot kill him until after you've brought me the tree." Her hand tightened around the dagger.

"Where do I start?" Eris grinned mischievously, and told her of the stage she would set to get Sera in to the palace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sera had hardly believed he would be stupid enough to bring a commoner into the palace, but she had to hand it Eris, the goddess knew what she was doing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a man clearing his throat behind her.

"Sera, is it?" She immediately recognized the voice to belong to Proteus, and turned. "Ah, the ocean. It's captured the heart of many in Syracuse." When she remained silent, he continued awkwardly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but there is to be a feast this evening for any and all to attend. I wanted to extend my personal invitation, should you wish to accompany me."

After weighing the options, Sera decided that she should. Perhaps then she could sneak away and explore the palace, and try to find the tree. "I would like that, but I don't have anything other than what I'm wearing."

"Ah! Yes, my head of house, Isla, will attend you and see you washed and clothed. I will come for you in a few hours."

"Thank you, sire."

"Proteus, if you please."

"Alright… Proteus." He smiled took her hand in his, and bowed his forehead to it, then released it. His eyes met her own again before he turned and took his leave.

Thanks for the reviews guys! It gives me motivation! Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
